Only One Lucy
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Midnight has to guess which one is the right Lucy! Day 4 of MidLu week! Rated M for a reason!


**MidLU Week: Day 4 Copy**

* * *

Only One Lucy

Midnight blinked as he stepped over the threshold of Fairy Tail, quickly taking notice of two things. One, everyone's gaze was directed to him, and the second was that there was two Lucy's instead of one! Both of them wearing a different outfit, but one's that he had seen on his girlfriend at some point. Allowing his bag to slip from his shoulder, he approached the two blondes, looking one over then the other, before looking around at everyone else. Waiting for someone to explain what in Earthland was going on.

"Mirajane, being the she-demon that she is, thought it would be a fun idea to test all the couples as they came back from missions. She begged Gemini to turn into our specific other and then had the returning member guess which one was their real girlfriend or boyfriend. Now, it's your turn." Cobra stated, slinging his arm around Kinana as she shifted closer with a giggle.

"Cobra got it right within a few minutes. Still wont say how though." She stated, and Midnight merely shrugged as he stared back at his...girlfriends? Shaking his head, he stepped closer, but was stopped when the she-demon herself cleared her throat.

"There is a bet to go along with it! If you guess wrong, then you have to sleep in the infirmary room for an entire week without Lucy. Get it right, and it's your call what your reward is." She chirped, and he was about to shrug again when the white haired woman suddenly raised three fingers.

"You can ask anyone three questions as to which one is the real Lucy. However, you cannot ask straight out which one she is, or which on Gemini is. Nor can you ask on which side is Lucy standing, same with Gemini. Also, guild members are allowed to lie if they so wish too! Best of luck!" She stated, clapping her hands together and giving him a smile that had him frowning at her.

Looking back at the two blondes before him, he stared at the one on his left, before looking at the one on his right. Then smirked as he glanced at the barmaid, who seemed to be doing this for her enjoyment for some reason or other.

"How about I change the bet a little. I bet I can guess which one is the real Lucy without asking any questions. If I guess wrong, then I stay in the infirmary room for two weeks. If I guess right...then me and Lucy get a week vacation to Crocus without any of her, or my own, team bothering us." He stated, watching as Mira's eyes seemed to spark while everyone else stared at him in shock. Only Cobra seemed to find his bet amusing as he smirked and gave him a thumbs up.

"I've never seen someone able to see past Gemini's shifting ability, however the bet seems interesting enough. So, I accept the changes. Alright then, Midnight. Which one is the real Lucy?" Mira asked, causing him to smile and look at the two women in front of him. Giving a hum he moved toward the one on the left and leaned in with a smile.

"This is far too easy." He whispered, watching out of the corner of his eye as the other Lucy remained still and facing forward. Giving another smirk, he quickly swooped to his right, wrapped his arms around Lucy's slender waist, and sealed her lips with his. Smirking into the kiss when she tensed for a moment, before giving a soft sigh and closing her eyes as she returned the kiss.

He leaned back a moment later, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend, and smirked at everyone's shocked expressions.

"I win." He stated, watching as Gemini shifted back into their form, laughing and congratulating him before popping back into the spirit realm. He then blinked when Mira was before him with hearts flashing in her eyes.

"Oh! Tell me how you knew!" She squealed, and he blinked as some other members of the guild started asking questions as well. Giving a smirk, he pulled Lucy closer to him and merely raised a finger to his lips.

"It's my little secret and I refuse to let anyone else know." He stated, before looking down at his girlfriend and pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Looks like we're off to Crocus." He stated, before giving everyone a wave.

"Remember the bet. No one come looking for us, unless it is an absolute emergency." He shouted, ushering a still stunned Lucy out of the guild and toward their apartment. They had some packing to do, and he didn't want to waste any time.

Lucy sighed as she collapsed onto the bed of their hotel room. Giggling when Midnight flopped down right beside her and scooted closer to her, until he was able to wrap his arms around her and pull her close.

"I can't believe you won the bet." She muttered, nuzzling her nose into his neck as he merely mumbled and rested his head on top of hers. Giving a hum of content, she curled into him, still not fully able to believe that they would have an entire week away from everyone. Just a week to themselves, just relaxing, and finally enjoying one another's company. Something that they hadn't been able to do for a while.

"I do have a question." She stated, leaning back when he gave a grunt, and smiled as she saw one eye peeked open to stare at her while she talked.

"How did you tell the difference between me and Gemini?" She asked, watching as he blinked both eyes open before a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, causing her to nod before giving a gasp as he suddenly rolled until he was hovering over her. His lips mere centimeters from hers, but instead of kissing her like she thought, he leaned back slightly and ran his hands up her side.

"Regardless of how many Lucy's there are, I will always be able to tell which one is you." He whispered, his voice taking on a deeper husky tone as he slid down her body slightly, and nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. She blushed as her body flared to life, and had to bite her bottom lip to hold back a groan. He wasn't doing anything to her, and already she was responding so much.

"Only you have the soothing scent of vanilla and strawberries. The only scent that relaxes me, but drives me insane to the point I need a taste." He whispered against her neck, before giving a small, sharp nip that had her giving a gasp, before groaning as his tongue soothed over the sting.

"Only you can make the most beautiful sounds. Rather just the chime of a laugh, the sweet sound of your words, or the delightful moans and gasps when we're lost in pleasure." He whispered, his lips ghosting over her lips before pressing a kiss on the edge of her lips and then dipping lower. Making her moan at his teasing, and shift beneath him as he continued on with his explanation.

"Only you can move your body in certain ways, that always catches my attention. That makes me focus on you, and you alone. Rather a small sway of your hips, a tilt of your head, or even the small nerve above your eye twitching when you're annoyed." He whispered, his hands tracing over her hips, skimming her jawline, and pressed a soft kiss above her eye. She gave a sigh at the tender affections, and found her arms wrapping around him.

"Midnight." She whispered, her voice pleading for him and she shivered when his gaze locked on hers and a smile slid across his lips as he cupped her face and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Only you have these eyes, that will always draw me in. That show all of your emotions, that show how much love and understanding you are capable of. Eyes, that only seem to seek me out, and eyes that I always get lost in because of their beauty, and the beauty of the girl they belong to. To the woman who says she wants only me." He growled, his lips finally claiming hers in a kiss that stole her breath in a matter of seconds.

She gave a groan as a shiver caused her body to tremble beneath him, and began to return his kiss with equal passion. Only to groan as he moved away, and began to trail kisses down her neck, nipping at her collarbone as his hands began to trail up her stomach beneath her shirt as he lifted it off her body. She shivered as the cool air began to touch her exposed skin, and gave a sigh when he rested his clothes chest against her, sharing his warmth with her.

At the feel of his hands sneaking around her back for the clasp of her bra, she arched her back and whimpered as he traced her back with random patterns before finally reaching the clasp and easily removing it. She bit her bottom lip as he braced himself above her as he removed her bra, and flushed as he stared at her exposed upper half, only to shiver when he smirked and leaned toward her breasts.

"Beautiful as always." He whispered, nuzzling one globe before tracing his lips over it and latching onto the peak, one of his hands quickly coming up and gently kneading the other. She gave out a gasp, and found her fingers threading through his hair as she held him close as he began to drive her insane. Giving a whine of loss when he pulled back, but gave a keening cry when he quickly switched, and began all over again.

Not able to handle the pleasure he was casting through her, she tugged on his hair and arched slightly.

"M..Midnight, please." She whimpered, feeling him hum against her skin before pulling away. Giving the peak he had been working on a slightly nip that had her panting, and she watched as he balanced on his knees above her. With a well practiced motion, she watched as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and quickly disposed of it. For a moment, she could only stare at the man above her, her eyes tracing over his defined, lithe chest before her fingers began to itch to touch him.

Giving a hum, she raised one hand and rested it on his heart, leaning up she caught his lips in a kiss, and then allowed her hand to explore him. Just as she had done so many times before, and soon her lips were tracing down his throat, over his collarbone, and peppering his chest. Nipping his skin every now and again just to hear a husky sigh escape his lips as his fingers began to comb through her hair.

"Lucy." He whispered, his voice husky as he pulled her hips against his. Causing her to shiver at the feel of his excitement pressing through his jeans. Giving a hum, she pulled back and pressed her lips to his again, opening her mouth at the feel of his tongue sliding against her lips. Soon, they were battling for dominance, which Lucy gave in and shivered as he gave a growl and pressed her back into the bed.

"I can't wait anymore." He whispered against her lips, and she gave a sigh as she shifted her hips against his, smiling when he gave a groan and ground his hips against hers. He stared into her eyes, and when she smiled up at him, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips as his hands trailed down to her skirt and quickly disposing it, along with her panties. She gave a cry into his mouth when his fingers suddenly entered her, and she shivered as he began a steady pace, bringing her close to the cusp as her body began to tremble and she held him tightly. Only to give out a frustrated cry when he stopped, leaned away, and quickly removed his pants.

She could only stare at his impressive member for a moment, before he was leaning over her again and nudging against her opening. She shivered and wrapped her arms around him, pressing their lips together again before gasping as he began to slid into her. Once he was fully sheathed, she broke the kiss and gasped at the feeling of being stretched full overcame her, her sensitive body shivering as he pressed soft kisses against her skin as he waited for her to adjust.

Once she relaxed against him, he began to move slowly. Nearly removing himself fully, before slowly sliding back in. Both of them groaning at the feeling of the other moving, and both sharing in one another's pleasure as well. Soon, her hips began to rotate, finding the rhythm and meeting him thrust for thrust. Giving a groan, he began to thrust harder, reaching far into her, and relished in her cries of pleasure as his own began to spike higher.

"Midnight, more." She cried, and he found his control snapping. Giving a growl, he took hold of her hips in a firm hold, and began to move them to a faster, deeper rhythm. Her shouts were loud in his ear, and he couldn't recall a more pleasuring sound, and he could only focus on causing the sound again as he pushed them both to the edge. The moment she wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding on for dear life, and keening loudly, he knew she was nearly there. Giving a grunt, he thrust as deep as he could, his own climax near, but he refused to come until she went first.

He thrust deep and hard, and relished in the way she tightened on him, a gasp escaping her, before she fell apart beneath him. Screaming his name as she fell over the edge, holding onto him tightly as he continued to thrust into her oversensitive body. Before finally finding his own release, and releasing his pleasure deep within her.

They remained in one another's hold as they both came down from their high. Midnight gave a sigh as he carefully pulled out, smiling down at her when she shivered and pressed a kiss to her lips as she stared up at him with dazed eyes. Giving a hum, he carefully moved down beside her and pulled the covers over both of them. Then pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head against his chest. Giving a smile, he rested his head on hers, and closed his eyes.

There were so many reasons as to how he could always find her among many. This time, he was so glad for that tick above her eye for whenever she was annoyed. It was what gave her away when he had leaned closer to Gemini, just the thought of him kissing someone else always had that nerve ticking for her, and it had been a lifesaver tonight. Giving a smirk, he pressed a tender kiss above her eye, and chuckled slightly to himself as he thought of the entire week that they could spend together.


End file.
